


Something Wild

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Someone picks up Hari Potter before Petunia walks out and after Dumbledore leaves her on the porch.





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or any of the Tortall universes.

Hagrid took the babe from the head Auror’s arms, peering down at her as he walked back to his bike. Hari James Potter, with her bright green eyes and little tufts of black hair and the newly made scar on her forehead. She stared back up at him, her eyes wide and red with frightened tears. 

“Oh, Hari. Your parents were quite something,” Hagrid whispered, settling her in the bike’s basket in her blanket. “You survived the killing curse. The whole world will thank ya.”

He started his bike and took off, taking care to be invisible as he rose above the clouds. It was a misty night, the moon shining brightly and the stars glowing, almost winking at him. It was a sad night, it was. James and Lily Potter, dead. Though as Hagrid traveled, he could see a lot of celebrations, people moving out into the streets and casting fireworks into the air. 

Voldemort was dead.

He traveled over Godric’s Hollow and into the night, heading towards London and to Number Four Privet Drive.

  
  


* * *

 

 

He saw Albus and Minerva before he landed, slowing down and sliding to a landing across the street from them. He glanced around the neighborhood, taking in the now childhood home of Hari. It looked muggle, normal and cookie cutter. 

“Hagrid?”

Hagrid grinned at Albus and scooped up the babe, letting her grasp his finger, before walking over to Albus.

“Trip go over well, Hagrid?” Albus questioned, looking between Minerva and Hagrid. His eyes had no spark in them, just a very heavy grief and determination.

“It was fine,” Hagrid replied, shaking his head. “Tis a shame about Sirius Black though.”

“Indeed. And Hari?”

Hagrid handed her over and watched as both Minerva and Albus’ eyes widened at the scar. Albus traced it with a finger, his eyes narrowing.

“She will be the talk of the world,” Albus remarked gently. “She can’t live in our world.”

“But Albus… These are the worst kind of muggles,” Minerva whispered, her eyes narrowing in the darkness. Albus had already turned off the lights around them, better for them to go unseen. “You can’t place her with them.”

“It is for the better,” Albus offered, drawing out an envelope and lowering the baby basket down to the doorstep of Number Four. Hagrid watched as Albus laid the letter into the space between the little girl and the basket before withdrawing. “For the greater good. She will come to Hogwarts in time, Hagrid. It is not the last time you’ll see her.”

Hagrid sighed, feeling tears enter his eyes. “Of course you’re right, Professor.”

“Albus…” Minerva trailed off, crossing her arms.

“She will be fine, Minerva. They will look after her,” Albus argued. “They are her blood family after all.”

Minerva’s eyes narrowed before nodding and walking off, before disapparating. Hagrid moved to go back to his bike and he watched Albus disapparate too, a minute later. He left Hari Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, alone on the doorstep.

 

* * *

  
  


Much, much later, Hari Potter never did forget what happened afterward. After the adults that were supposed to take care of her left her on the stone, cold porch. She remembered blinking up into the night sky, letting out a cry as another bright set of lights appeared in the sky. Her stomach rumbled and she cried out again, holding out her arms for her mama or papa. 

They always came to get her whenever she needed something. She blinked again when no one came. She shivered in the basket and was about to let out a louder cry when a cat jumped up onto the porch, letting out a quiet mew.

_ Who left you alone, little one? _

“Kitty!” Hari reached out her hand towards the black cat as it raised itself up onto her basket, peering down at her with violet eyes.

_ It’s not the most inventive name, I suppose. The Goddess did let me know of your story. I would be honored to be your companion, little lioness. _

Hari grinned, booping the cat on its’ nose, her two year old mind not really registering the words that she heard. The cat stared down at her, its’ violet eyes soft.

_ Come on then. Tortall awaits you. _

“Kitty.” Hari tilted her head, seeing the cat reach out to her, laying its’ head on her little fingers. 

A flash of light encompassed them both and Hari and the cat disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


End file.
